


Sam's Surprise

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: The Domestic Winchesters and Their Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Dean is a Little Shit, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Vomiting, dean almost shoots gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Dean notices that Sam's been acting strange. He's always tired, cranky, and sometimes looks like he's close to tossing his cookies.They find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Sammy," Dean starts, a smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth, "can't hold your liquor or your bacon and eggs."

Sam wipes his mouth as he exits the small motel bathroom and shoots Dean a major bitchface before flopping onto the bed. 

"I told you that you shouldn't have eaten that big greasy breakfast when your delicate stomach's been more sensitive than usual," Dean says, opening his laptop as he sits on the bed next to Sam.

Sam groans before saying, "It must have been the bacon. It tasted a bit different than usual."

Dean chuckles and ruffles Sam's hair before saying, "Didn't stop you from inhaling yours, Cas's, and some of mine. Speaking of Cas, I sent him downstairs to get you some pepto and ginger ale. It's not food poisoning, since you don't feel warm; the food just probably didn't agree with you."

Sam groans again and places a hand over his stomach. Dean takes note of this and asks, "You gonna puke again?"

Sam shakes his head before replying, "I don't think so, my stomach just feels really upset."

Before Dean can say anything, however, Cas enters the room holding some bags from the store downstairs. Sam smiles slightly as he notices how Dean's eyes light up when he sees the angel, even though the latter had only been gone shortly. 

"I have brought the medicine you asked for, the ginger ale, some crackers that the man at the store recommended, and some pie that was on sale," Cas says as he takes the items out of the bag as he lists them.

"Aw yeah, pie," Dean grins and jumps up from the bed and runs over to the table where the pie is. Sam sits up, starting to feel nauseous again from all of the abrupt movements. He dips his head slightly and closes his eyes, trying to breathe deeply.

_In. 2 3 4. Out. 2 3 4. In. 2 3 4. Out. 2 3 4. I-_

"Sammy, you good?"

And then Sam makes the mistake of looking over at Dean, who is currently stuffing his face with pie, before gagging, covering his mouth, and running for the bathroom again.

\----------------

"Sam has been in the bathroom for a while, do you think we should make sure he's alright?" Cas asks, looking over to the bathroom door. 

"SAMMY!" Dean shouts, causing Cas to wince.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean," Sam replies weakly from the other side of the door.

"He's alive," Dean says, wrapping his arm around Cas. "Sammy doesn't like to have company when he's having his stomach issues, so I don't intrude. Unless he specifically asks me to go in, I stay out here and make sure he's still conscious every now and then. When he comes out, I give him some pep, have him drink some ginger ale and eat some crackers, and have him take a nap. That's pretty much the routine."

"I feel bad for Sam," Cas says, snuggling more into Dean's side. "These events that you have described seem rather unpleasant." 

"Yeah, it ain't pretty, but he usually feels better once he gets it out of his system," Dean responds, stroking Cas's hair as he selects a movie for them to watch while they wait for Sam to come out.

"Well, speak of the Devil," Dean says as a very pale Sam exits the bathroom right when he presses play on the movie. Sam gives him a slight bitchface before walking to the table and taking a few small sips of the ginger ale. He then places the can on his nightstand before lying down on his bed and closing his eyes. 

"Sam, how are you?" Cas asks, obviously concerned about his somewhat brother in law. 

"I don't feel nauseous anymore, just tired and sore and have a headache," Sam replies, not opening his eyes.

"Do you wanna try taking some medicine?" Dean asks, getting ready to get up and attend to his little brother's needs.

"Dean, that stuff tastes like ass," Sam replies, wrinkling his nose.

Dean scoffs, "And how would you know what a- actually you know what, never mind. What you and Gabriel do in private, I don't wanna know."

Sam's face lights up a bit at the mention of the archangel's name. "What time is Gabriel coming back tomorrow?"

"Actually, since we finished up what we needed to here, Cas and I were just thinking about meeting him halfway in Colorado tonight," Dean says. "But, that was only if you were feeling well enough to be sitting in a car for a few hours without ruining Baby's upholstery."

"I'm feeling okay now," Sam says, sitting up in his bed. "We can leave in a bit, just let me brush my teeth again. Cas can sit up front since I'll probably take a nap and I know that you like holding his hand and mouthing the song lyrics to him."

"What? I don't sing so-" Dean is interrupted by Sam arching an eyebrow at him. "Fine, but if you need to hurl, just let me know so I can pull over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's still feeling pretty sick.

They've been driving for about four hours-Sam's asleep in the back, and Cas is listening to Dean sing while driving and holding his hand- when Dean suggests that they should stop for lunch at some diner. 

"Can you wake him?" Dean asks Cas when they pull into the diner's parking lot.

"Dean, you're his brother you can wake him," Cas replies.

"Yeah, but have you seen how cranky he's been? I've already gotten my head bitten off once today by him," Dean says, practically whining.

"Dean," Cas sighs, rolling his eyes up to the sky.

"Okay, fine I'll wake him," Dean sighs. "But don't be mad when you have a dead boyfriend."

"Don't be dramatic, assbutt, I'll go inside and get a table," Cas retorts, rolling his eyes, although his slight smile betrays his annoyed appearance. 

As the angel walks inside, Dean takes a deep breath before opening the backseat door and lightly tapping Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, Sammy," Dean whispers, "you need to wake up, big guy, we're at a diner so we can eat. You can sleep some more on the three hour drive ahead of us."

Sam furrows his eyebrows before opening his eyes slightly. "De, where are we?"

"We're at a diner near Oakley," Dean says, still speaking quietly. "We're going to eat lunch now."

"M' hungry," Sam says, sitting up and yawning.

"Yeah, puking up everything will do that to you. C'mon, let's get something to eat," Dean says, leading his brother into the diner.

"Well that was quick," Cas says as the two brothers sit down- Dean next to him and Sam across from him. "I ordered a black coffee and water for you, Dean, and a ginger tea for Sam."

"Thanks babe," Dean says, moving a hand under the table to, Sam is 99% sure, either place his hand on Cas's thigh or hold Cas's hand. Sam takes a sip of his tea and shakes his head at his "no chick-flick moments" brother being so lovey-dovey with Cas.

"So what are you getting, Sammy?"

Sam's thoughts are interrupted by Dean's question as he suddenly notices that Dean, Cas, and the waitress are staring at him, waiting for him to order.

"Oh, sorry, um," Sam quickly scans the menu and _oh_ banana pudding looks _so_ good right now, "I'll have the banana pudding." Dean looks at him strangely as the waitress writes down his order.

"Actually, he's having the chicken soup and plain toast," Dean says politely to the waitress, while looking at Sam in a way daring him to speak up.

"Okay, so two bacon cheeseburgers, one with regular fries and one with sweet potato fries, and a chicken soup with toast?" she repeats to them, making sure she had the correct order.

"Yes ma'am," Dean replies, nodding.

"Okay, you're order should be ready in a bit," she says, smiling at them. "Would you like a refill on your pop, sugar?"

Sam is relieved that this waitress is an older, motherly woman and not some bombshell like the last diner they were at; the waitress had started flirting with Cas and Dean looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. 

"Yes please," Cas replies, smiling and handing her his glass as Dean puts an arm around him. _Oh well, I guess age doesn't change Dean being territorial._ Sam thinks to himself as he sips his tea.

"What was that all about with the pudding, Dean?" Sam asks, once the waitress leaves the table.

"Sammy, you puked like three times this morning, and I saw you starting to look nauseous at the beginning of the drive; I highly doubt that eating some thick, creamy pudding would be a good idea," Dean says. "Besides, you don't even like banana pudding, Sam."

"I don't know why, I just kind of felt like having some," Sam says, frowning down at his cup of tea.

"Hey," Dean starts, "if you want, when you start feeling a bit better, we can get some banana pudding at that bakery in Denver. The one where they have really good milkshakes and pie."

"Okay, thanks Dean," Sam smiles, drinking some more of his tea.

\----------------

Big brother (almost) always knows best.

Especially when, after about an hour back on the road, Sam starts looking uncomfortable- getting that pale, sweaty, dark circle look that he usually gets when he starts to feel sick.

"Sammy, you alright back there?" Dean asks, once he sees that Sam has started rubbing his stomach.

"Ugh, I think I have heartburn," Sam groans. 

"You sure it's heartburn?" Dean asks, sounding panicked. "It's not nausea? 'Cause you didn't eat any foods that usually give you heartburn. In fact, you didn't eat any foods with any flavor."

"Roll down the window," Sam moans, rubbing his stomach and starting to sweat profusely. "I feel dizzy."

" _Fuck_ ," Dean mutters to himself as he quickly rolls down the window, hoping that'll help Sam's nausea, at least until he can pull over somewhere. The tension in the car is so thick, you could cut it with a knife, between Sam trying to keep his stomach issues at bay, Dean hoping Sam's alright, and Cas not wanting to see either brother upset or uncomfortable. 

Suddenly, Sam burps softly, causing Dean to tighten his grip on the steering wheel. 

"Dean, I will move to the back and help Sam," Cas says, disappearing and reappearing next to Sam in the backseat. He takes the hair-tie from Sam's wrist and ties Sam's hair back, just in case he throws up. Cas guides Sam so that his head is between his knees, and Cas starts to rub his back. Cas feels Sam shudder and then hears him gag.

"Dean, I believe we need to pull over now," Cas says, voice laced with something akin to panic.

Sam burps loudly, and Dean winces, thinking for sure that Sam had just puked all over the car. Cas reassures him that the car is fine and tells him that they really need to pull over now.

Meanwhile, Sam doesn't think he's ever felt this nauseous ever in his life. He feels like he's extremely hungover and seasick at the same time. He doubles over even more as a particularly awful surge of nausea washes over him and causes him to retch loudly, before his stomach relaxes a bit. _Oh no..._ Sam thinks to himself. _Please don't let me puke in the car. Please don't let me puke in the car. Please don't le-_

Sam tries to hold it in and holds his hand tightly over his mouth, but his stomach squeezes and lurches and his lunch is suddenly coming up and out. He pukes all over the floor of the backseat, the back of Dean's chair, and, unfortunately, his shoes. The car suddenly jerks to a stop and Dean is opening the door and pulling him out the car. Sam covers his mouth when he feels another wave coming and quickly runs over to some bushes and throws up some more. He braces himself against a tree and he keeps heaving and gagging and feels someone rub his back and place something cold on the back of his neck. 

When he finally feels like his stomach is done ejecting everything, he clears his throat and raises his hand to wipe his mouth, but Dean stops him and hands him a wet paper towel. Sam nods in thanks and wipes his eyes and mouth before blowing his nose.

"Sorry 'bout the car," Sam says quietly, feeling extremely embarrassed at the fact that he just puked in the Impala. 

Dean pinches between his eyes before replying, "It's fine. I'll have Cas stay out here with you while I clean up."

Sam sighs and sits down on the grass, stomach still feeling upset. He suddenly sees something green in his line of sight and looks up to see Cas holding a can of ginger ale out to him. Sam gratefully accepts the ginger ale and takes a small sip to get the taste out of his mouth. 

"I thought this might help," Cas says, sitting down next to Sam. "Are you still feeling ill?"

"A little bit," Sam replies, not wanting to worry Cas. "I'm fine."

"You and your brother say those words so many times I doubt you even know what they mean anymore," Cas says, but the words have no sting or bite to them. "How are you really feeling, Sam? You look very unwell."

"Gee, thanks Cas," Sam replies, smiling slightly until he feels his stomach churning again and hears it growl loudly.

"Was that you?" Cas asks, tilting his head as he always does when confused by something.

"Ugh, I need to go," Sam says, rushing to stand up to run to the bushes again to vomit, but he suddenly gets extremely dizzy and stumbles a bit. Cas thankfully is able to catch him.

"Sam, Sam, are you alright? Should I get Dean?" the angel looks almost panicked. However, when Sam opens his mouth to respond that he's okay, a surge of half-digested soup and toast end up on Cas's trench coat.

"Oh God, Cas, I'm so sorry," Sam manages to get out before Cas drags him over to the bushes where he can finish throwing up. 

"Alright, I managed to get the puke out and most of the smell is gone- whoa! What's going on?" Dean asks, walking over to where his brother and boyfriend are. Sam briefly notices that Dean isn't wearing his flannel. _It probably got dirty._ Sam thinks to himself.

"Sam is really unwell," Cas says, stating the obvious. "I think we should go somewhere where he can rest a bit and get better."

Dean looks down at the mess in front of Sam and then back at the car before saying, "Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea."

\----------------

Sam has been napping for four hours while Dean and Cas have been "researching" (in reality they've been cuddling/making out and watching movies), when suddenly there's a knock at the door. Dean knows it's probably room service (hey, it's not every day that they stay in a place with actual room service, he had to take advantage), but he grabs his gun anyways and opens the door a bit. He sees who it is and sighs.

"Well, hello to you too, Dean-O," Gabriel chuckles, sauntering into the room.

"I thought you were room service," Dean pouts, sitting back down next to Cas.

"Sorry, I'm already taken," Gabriel jokes, before suddenly becoming serious. "How's Sam?"

"He's been feelin' bad all day," Dean replies. "Throwing up, dizziness, the whole nine yards. He's been out for the past few hours."

"I'm awake now."

The three turn to see Sam in the doorway of the bedroom rubbing his eyes and sporting a massive case of bedhead. 

"Hiya, Sammykins," Gabriel says, walking over to Sam and pulling him into a hug. "Dean-O tells me you haven't been feeling too well. Just know that I'm here now and whatever you need- food, cuddles, sex, you name it- I'm here to wait on you hand and foot. C'mere let's sit on the sofa."

The couple look pretty awkward sitting on the couch together, with Sam sprawled across Gabriel's lap and half of his legs dangling over the side, but adorable nonetheless. Gabriel strokes Sam's hair and rubs his stomach a bit while Sam has his eyes closed and snuggles closer to the archangel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to unravel what's wrong with Sam.

It's a known fact that angels don't need to sleep, being immortal and all, but Gabriel and Cas still like to feel intimate with their boyfriends, so they often lie next to their boyfriends cuddled up with their eyes closed, even though they aren't sleeping.

So, Gabriel immediately notices when Sam starts stirring in his arms, seemingly unable to get comfortable. Gabriel checks the time. _5:47._ He hopes Sam stays sleeping, since he didn't fall asleep until past midnight and Dean told Gabriel that Sam hadn't been sleeping well the past few days due to his nausea and vomiting, but Gabriel's beginning to think that may be unlikely when he hears Sam let out a light groan. 

"Ugh, mmph," Sam groans, turning to face Gabriel with a pout on his unusually pale face. 

"You feeling alright, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asks quietly, so as not to wake Dean which would make everyone's lives miserable. 

"Feel sick," Sam replies, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his stomach. 

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Gabriel asks, getting ready to bring Sam if he needs to vomit.

"Not yet," Sam responds. "Stomach's just upset is all."

"Do you want me to help?" Gabriel asks. Sam nods, so Gabriel pulls him close and starts to rub his stomach, absentmindedly noticing that it feels a bit softer and slightly pudgier than the last time they cuddled like this. _Probably a good thing._ Gabriel thinks to himself. _Father knows he doesn't eat nearly as much as he should; it wouldn't hurt for him to put on a few pounds._

The two stay that way for a while, and Gabriel is almost certain that Sam has fallen back asleep, when suddenly Sam shoots up and clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Sammy, you okay?" Gabriel asks frantically, getting ready to grab the trashcan or bring Sam to the bathroom or something.

Sam opens his mouth to what Gabriel thinks is reply, but he ends up lurching forward and gagging. Gabriel rushes off the bed, grabs the trashcan, and places it in front of Sam, who heaves and spits a few more times before lifting his head from the trash.

"Ugh, sorry 'bout that," Sam says, putting the trashcan on the floor. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, Sam," Gabriel replies, brushing some hair out of Sam's face. "You feel any better? Or should we go to the bathroom?"

"I feel a lot better now," Sam replies. "Still a bit queasy, but I don't feel like my stomach's all in knots any more."

"That's good," Gabriel responds softly. "You want me to make you some tea? I know that you usually drink peppermint or ginger when you're not feeling well."

"Yeah, okay," Sam nods. "Thanks."

\----------------

Sam's sitting on Gabriel's lap and halfway through his cup of ginger tea when Dean and Cas emerge from the bedroom and sit next to him on the couch.

"Dean and I have found a case," Cas says, voice sounding more gravelly than usual. Sam doesn't want to think too much about why. "It's a 'simple salt and burn' as you two would call it, and it's only twenty minutes away. Most likely this woman who was murdered several years ago and had her ovaries and uterus removed. Are you feeling up to it, Sam?"

Sam thinks to himself about how he feels; his stomach still feels a bit iffy, but the tea has helped a lot and he knows eating something will make him feel even better, so he nods his head.

"Alright, let's put on our suits and get going," Dean says, getting up from the couch. "We'll eat at this diner on the way there that I saw has good reviews."

Once everyone has their suits and badges, they all pile into the Impala and drive to the diner. Sam is relieved that the drive to the diner is short, since the motion of the Impala was starting to make his stomach feel a bit queasy again. _I'm never eating bacon again._ Sam thinks to himself as they walk into the diner. They all sit down at a table and look at the menu.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream," Gabriel says. "What about you, Sammykins?" 

"I'm just going to get some whole-grain toast, some tea, and some oatmeal," Sam replies. "Don't want to push it too much." Gabriel nods before sliding his hand onto Sam's thigh, causing Sam to blush faintly and get a little bit hard.

"Hey, lovebirds, your order," Dean says, snapping Sam and Gabriel out of their little moment. They both tell the waitress their orders before turning to glare at Dean. "Okay, I guess next time I'll let y'all starve."

"Dean, angels do not require food and cannot starve," Cas says, tilting his head and Dean.

Dean sighs and puts his arm around Cas, before saying, "It's a good thing you're pretty."

\----------------

"Greetings, sir," Dean says in his "FBI agent voice" to the coroner. "I'm Agent MacLeod, this is Agent McCarty, and those are Agents Watson and Watson, no relation. We're here to examine the bodies as part of our investigation."

"Oh, of course agent, right this way," the coroner says, sounding a bit flustered and blushing a bit at Dean. Sam bites back a chuckle as Cas glares at the man and looks ready to smite him. The coroner opens the door to the morgue and starts saying, "So the vic was found dead and the cause of death was blood loss, most likely from the multiple abdominal stab wounds. Now what's weird about this is that besides the obvious blood at the scene, there was no other evidence of anything, and what's even weirder was the fact that the only organs affected by the stabbing were the ovaries, fallopian tubes, and uterus."

"Could you show us the body?" Cas asks, moving and standing closer to Dean than necessary and subtly narrowing his eyes at the coroner. 

"You got it, Agent McCarty," he replies, opening the fridge and rolling out the tray. Before the coroner even lifts the cover, Sam is hit with the awful, overwhelming stench of rotting eggs and formaldehyde, causing his stomach to immediately turn sour and start churning upsetly. However, once he exposes the body of the woman, Sam feels a cold sweat break out on his forehead and upper lip and wills himself not to gag at the awful sight and smell.

"So, as you can see here," the coroner points to a stab wound, "this wound was right on the intestines, but" he opens the wound a bit more with a gloved hand, causing Sam to gag softly and put a hand near his mouth, "the intestines are fine and only the uterus was punctured. And it's like that over here as well with the ovar- you alright there, Agent?"

Dean, Cas, and Gabriel turn to look at Sam, who looks more pale than the dead woman, is sweating, and looks seconds away from vomiting. Noticing their concern, Sam takes a shaky breath before replying, "I'm fine, I just need to s- _uuurp!_ " 

Sam doubles over as he gags and the coroner screeches, "Holy shit! Get him to the sink!" Gabriel drags Sam over to the thankfully deep sink and helps the taller man bend over the sink while holding back his hair. Sam tries to take and deep breath and say that he's fine, but he's suddenly barfing up the oatmeal, toast, tea, and some of Gabriel's pancakes that he had consumed little over half an hour ago. Just as that wave finishes and he tries to take a shuddering breath, his stomach twists violently and he's throwing up some more, his nose burning and eyes tearing. 

"'S alright, just get it all out," Gabriel says, lightly patting/rubbing Sam's back as Dean explains to the coroner that no, Sam's not a rookie, there's just some nasty bug going around at headquarters.

When Sam finally finishes vomiting, he wipes his mouth with some of the paper towel, feeling horribly embarrassed. "I'm- _hic!_ \- so sorry," Sam apologizes to the coroner and the others.

"It's alright, Agent," the coroner replies. "You're not the first and you certainly won't be the last person to toss your cookies in my morgue. I'll send y'all the autopsy report and just feel free to contact me if you need anything else."

The four guys leave, obviously having grossly overstayed their welcome. Gabriel and Cas help a shaky-legged Sam back to the Impala while Dean gets the report and some ginger ale for Sam from the coroner.

"I'm so embarrassed," Sam says, burying his face in his hands when the two angels seat him in the back of the Impala. 

"Don't worry, Sammich, you're not feeling so hot, it happens to the best of us," Gabriel says, rubbing Sam's back.

"Okay, here you go, Sammy," Dean says, handing Sam a can of ginger ale. "Let's get back to the motel."

However, not even five minutes into the drive, Dean's pulling over for Sam to puke again into some bushes on the side of the road while Gabriel rubs his back and holds his hair.

"Geez Sammy, if I didn't know any better I'd say Gabe knocked you up," Dean says, hoping to lighten the mood. However, Gabriel's eyes widen and he immediately goes completely white, and he wasn't an angel, Dean would think he was about to faint. "What?" Dean asks.

"About two months ago, the condom broke," Gabriel says, looking completely dazed. "I didn't think much of it, but it all makes sense."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asks, chuckling nervously. "Is Sammy 'in the family way?' Am I gonna be an uncle?"

"I noticed his soul had a certain glow to it, but I didn't think it was _that_ ," Gabriel says softly. "Holy fuck, I got Sam pregnant."

Sam throws up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da! Sammy is indeed "in the family way," the next chapter we'll see Dean's and Cas' reactions, as well as an explanation as to how this happened (you know besides the whole they had sex thing).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean threatens Gabriel and the two couples react to and process the news.

"I'm going to cut his balls off with an angel blade!" Dean shouts, waving his hands around and pacing the motel room as Cas watches in concern from the couch. The drive to the motel had been spent in silence, save for Dean cursing at Gabriel once or twice for "breathing too loudly" or something else ridiculous and Sam breathing deeply to try and calm his anxiety or hiccuping from the lingering nausea.

"Dean, I have sat here listening to you yell for half an hour, which to a being of my age is a very short time, but I will not let you cut off Gabriel's balls," Cas sighs, getting up from the couch and wrapping his hands around Dean's shoulders and facing him. "You, Gabriel, Sam, and I need to talk about this like the adults we are."

"I heard my name, what's up, Cas?" Sam asks, emerging from the bathroom looking a bit worse for wear with Gabriel trailing behind him like a puppy. 

"We are going to have a family meeting," Cas says, motioning for the three other men to sit down on the couch. "No one is leaving until we discuss this in a civilized manner." 

"Gabriel, you knocked up Sammy!" Dean blurts, looking at Gabriel in a intense manner, not quite glaring, but not exactly friendly either. "What the _fuck_ , man? Do you think this lifestyle is suitable for a _baby_? _Oh god_ , and where the fuck are we supposed to hide Sam when he starts, you know, _showing_? Fuck, a baby!" Dean starts breathing rapidly and places his head in his hands and Cas rubs his back.

When Dean calms down a bit, Sam speaks up quietly, "Well, we have the bunker, so I could hide out there. I could still help with hunts until I start showing, and when I have to stay in the bunker I could help with the research."

"Like fuck you're going to help with hunts while you're pregnant, Sam," Dean says. "God, that was even weirder out loud than in my head."

The four of them sit in silence for what feels like forever until Sam suddenly lets out a noise. Dean looks over at his brother, since it sounded like a crying noise, but he's confused to find his brother laughing. Cas and Gabriel look at Dean in confusion, which prompts Dean to ask, "Sam, what's so funny? Sam, are you in shock?"

Sam stops laughing and catches his breath long enough to say, "It's just of course this would happen to me. First demon blood, now angel semen. Oh god, I actually do think I'm in shock. Oh god, I can't breathe." Dean and the two angels watch in concern as Sam continues to laugh while simultaneously hyperventilating. Gabriel guides Sam's head so it's between his knees and helps him take deep breaths until he appears to have calmed down.

Then Sam suddenly bursts into tears.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asks as Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam.

"I'm just really overwhelmed," Sam chokes out. "Babies are such a huge responsibility and I _know_ that hunting's a terrible life for a kid, but I've always wanted one and I feel so selfish for what this baby will have to go through." Sam lets out a sob and buries his head into Gabriel's shoulder.

Dean has no idea what to say. Luckily, Cas places a hand on Sam's shoulder and says, "Sam, you are the most selfless person I know. Wanting this child isn't selfish; I see how you are with children and feel how you long to have your own. Whenever we have a case where children are involved, I know that we always talk about how Dean is with children, but you relate to the children in another, special way and make the children feel like they're being heard and understood in ways that they may not feel. I know that whatever the circumstances, you'll be an amazing father."

Sam sniffs and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before replying, "Thank you, Cas. It really means a lot to me that you would say that." Cas is taken by surprise when the taller man envelopes him in a hug. Cas awkwardly pats Sam's back and looks to Dean for assistance when he feels his shoulder getting wet and feels Sam shake.

"Shit, sorry," Sam apologizes, releasing Cas from the hug and sniffling. "I'm having too many emotions right now."

"Hey, it's alright, Sammy, you're growing a kid," Dean says, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Uh, do you need anything? Tissues? Chocolate? Ginger ale?"

Sam sighs before replying, "What I really need is a nap. Though some chocolate would be nice."

Dean scrubs a hand over his face before saying, "It's a good thing you look so miserable and I'm in a good mood." Sam smiles and shakes his head as Cas leaves with his older brother, who he knows would've gotten him chocolate even if he _was_ in a bad mood.

\----------------

"You're handling this relatively well."

Dean takes his eyes off the shelves and looks questioningly at Cas. "Well it's not like I was going to kick him out or anything. That'd be pretty teen drama of me."

"You know what I mean," Cas replies. 

"I mean, it's not ideal," Dean starts, grabbing a bag of Reese's off the shelf, "but it's not the _worst_ thing that we've dealt with. And hey, maybe having a kid around will be a good thing. Maybe we'll be more careful."

"You're excited to be an uncle," Cas says, half as a question and half as a statement.

"Yeah maybe I am," Dean sighs. "God, I'm getting soft in my old age."

"Pass one billion, then we'll talk," Cas jokes.

"Shut up," Dean laughs. Then he becomes a bit serious. "I'm also happy for Sammy. He's always wanted that apple-pie, two point five kids life, you know? And as much as Gabriel gets on my nerves, he makes Sammy happy, and I'm glad that he's the father of my little niece or nephew. Damn, I never thought Sammy would have a kid before me. Cas, you want kids?"

Cas laughs and places another bag of chocolate in the cart.

\----------------

"You still feelin' nauseous?" Gabriel asks, plopping down next to Sam, who's curled up in their bed.

"No, thankfully that's passed," Sam replies. "I'm just exhausted."

"Yeah, like Dean-o said, you're growing a kid," Gabriel replies, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam turns to face him.

"You know, I still haven't asked, how are you feeling about this?" Sam asks, looking up at Gabriel with what Dean calls his "and how does that make you feel?" face.

Gabriel takes a few seconds before answering, "I'm a bit shocked, first of all, I'm glad that I can't faint because I probably would have before. But really, I'm happy that we're having a kid, Sammy. I'm excited as hell to start a family with you and I can't wait to see what he or she looks like, or maybe there's more than one. Just kidding, there's only one, don't pass out or puke on me."

Sam lets out a shaky laugh, though he's still white as a sheet, and exclaims, "You ass! Don't scare me like that!" 

Gabriel kisses Sam's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Life's been so crazy between school and my job and now college applications, but I wanted to get a chapter out.


End file.
